


Coming back again this year

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Derek Smiles, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title comes from Steve Wariner’s song, entitled “On Christmas morning”, because of reasons …</p><p>On Christmas morning</p><p>You awaken with a smile</p><p>You hold me in your arms</p><p>We watch the snowflakes fly</p><p>And then you love me and I realize how sweet a life can be</p><p>All the memories</p><p>Coming back again this year</p><p>Written as a birthday present for Cass ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming back again this year

Not a lot of people know that fact about Derek Hale, and Stiles is not just a little proud to be among the very happy few to know it.

But Derek loves Christmas mornings.

Even if the rest of the year, the big lump is perfectly happy to stay in bed while the rest of the house is waking up and getting back to the land of the livings, clutching all the pillows to himself and smiling to himself as he breathes his “pack” in, Christmas mornings are a very different affair.

Christmas mornings, Stiles is awake just like any other day, but it’s the only morning when he can enjoy the great space of their bed for himself.

It’s the only morning when he can bury his nose in Derek’s pillow to take in the unique blend of sandalwood (Derek’s soap) and lemongrass (his conditioner) and surround himself in the smell.

It’s the only morning when Stiles is pulled out of bed by the smell of coffee and hot chocolate and the noise of pans being slammed on the stove drafting from the kitchen.

When he does get out of the bedroom, his cats and Derek’s dog walking by his sides while Scott and Lydia follow in a sleepwalking state, Stiles loves watching Derek.

He is not even sure if Derek realizes that he is whistling - but he is - as he cooks, flipping the omelettes and taking care of the bacon while cutting the oranges into supremes, but Stiles finds it even more endearing that Derek nuzzling his belly or rolling into a ball by his side on the couch.

"Good morning!" Derek calls, turning to face them with a variation of the dramatic Christmas sweaters Cora sends from South America covering his chest, and Lydia groans at the sight but keeps her opinion to herself, for which Stiles is eternally thankful.

"Good morning, chef," Stiles replies, using the tip of his toe to get the damn cats away from him, earning himself a concert of mewled protests, as he comes closer to Derek to steal an orange-flavored kiss.

Which earns him a concert of groans from the two other occupants of the Pack house.

Derek is the one to pull away, eyes bright as he gives Stiles a crooked smile.

"Come on, eat up," he encourages them, "there are gifts to be opened —"

"And snow to roll into, I know," Scott replies sleepily around a yawn, but when he looks up from his coffee mug, he has that happy, innocent smile that makes him who he is.

"I’ll count the points," Lydia pipes in, hair flying everywhere and her blanket around her shoulders.

Stiles tries to eat one-handed, and even if he would admit that it’s not an easy task, he wouldn’t free his other hand for all the gold in the world.

Because that hand is safely in Derek’s hold, and there is nowhere he’d rather be.

"Presents!!" Derek calls the moment the plates and mugs are emptied, and Scott exchanges a look with Stiles.

For all his grumpiness and sourwolf attitude, Derek is as much a kid as they all are.

Thank God for Christmas mornings to let that facet out, because it only makes the man more lovable.

And Stiles didn’t think that it was possible.


End file.
